Healing
by Lizzie Hopscotch
Summary: SEQUEL TO DOLL. Bella is awake but far from Edward, who is waiting for her. Can she heal and find him again? Especially when Felix won't let go? Warning: Abuse
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

**Okay, so here is the first chapter of Healing. I've posted it earlier than I thought I would, but everyone kept asking after it so I just had to post it or feel really really guilty.**

**So here we go!**

**

* * *

**

BPOV

Being a vampire had definitely broadened my horizons.

After freeing myself from the Volturi I decided to leave Europe, and maybe not return there for several decades. Instead I turned east and decided to walk to Alaska. I hunted in the forests until I was over stuffed with blood. I was unsure how long this would take, and I was also unsure if I would find any animals to eat along the way. So I over fed so that I wouldn't feast upon the first human I laid eyes on once in Alaska.

With my stomach filled with blood I walked out into the snowy wasteland. My vision was obstructed by the wind and snow on bad days, but on good days when the sun was shining high, I revelled in the freedom of it all. The elements were so free here, so wild and deadly. It took me two weeks to reach the sea of ice that separated Russia and Alaska. During the time I spent in the emptiest place in the world I wallowed in my self-loathing and pity. I recalled Felix's touch, and the screams Heidi let out as she burned piece by piece. I screamed my frustration into the wilderness, and I dry sobbed when the grief got too much. I knew that I hadn't conquered the memories of Felix, or the guilt about Heidi's death, but I decided to move past them, to try and walk forward. I hadn't conquered them, I was simply pushing them away for a later time, when I was stronger and could cope with it all. I was being a coward, but it worked, so I wasn't going to knock it.

But the memories weren't the only things I was running from. I needed to know how Charlie was, to see the Pack again, or maybe just Jacob would be best. Charlie would have been devastated by my disappearance, and probably believed me dead. I wondered how the Pack had fared when they learned about Paul. They didn't know everything, and that lack of knowledge could have marred their memory of him forever. Then there was Victoria. In all my hated memories of Volterra I can't remember seeing her. Whether she is dead or alive is unknown to me. I shuddered at the thought of seeing her wild red hair again, seeing her cruel smile as she contemplated how best to make me suffer, the gleam in her eyes as she cut open my flesh, sucking on the blood.

Then there was the last thing I was running from. Maybe not thing, maybe _them._ I didn't want to face the Cullens again yet. I didn't think I was strong enough. Especially to see Edward. I yearned to see him, hold him, kiss him, _love him_, but I refused to find them. Instead I walked across a desert of snow.

So with the snow as my only witness I looked over at the ice.

The ice was weak and melting, adding a new level of danger and excitement to my challenge. I leapt from one place to another, feeling the ice shudder beneath my feet. I reach solid earth as the ice behind me gave one last groan before cracking completely, bringing a satisfied smile to my face.

The smile disappeared as soon as it arrived.

I had gone to the frozen wasteland to avoid company of any kind, but now I was in Alaska, where I knew there was a permanent coven of vampires.

But I had to hunt, and so I headed into the trees.

If I stayed clear of Denali I would be fine.

**EPOV**

I knew Bella would break free; Alice's vision had been proof of that.

Yet still....

I wished that the day when we would be together again would hurry on its way. This time of separation was unlike the other times, when I believed she was dead or hated me. I no longer held that need for revenge, nor was I devoid of all emotion. I knew she was alive and would one day come back to me, making my world whole again.

But I always felt longing.

They say that absence makes the heart grow fonder, and if this is true then I will never let Bella out of my sight again.

—X—

My siblings and I were attending school in West Burke Vermont **(AN: I know nothing about the state of Vermont, I got that name from a map of the state.)** Just like any other time I scanned the thoughts of those around us, searching for the slightest hint of suspicion. The general population, as usual, were captivated by our beauty, but most were also quietly afraid. Those that weren't were foolishly hoping we were all single. Alice, Jasper, and I were pretending to be juniors, whilst Emmett and Rosalie were seniors.

The day passed in a blur of tedium and repetitive subjects. Not to mention the thoughts of hormonal teenagers, Emmett's amongst them. I did not need to listen to exactly what he would like to do to Rosalie at that moment of time. My siblings and I shared the same period for lunch, so we went to fetch our props together, and sat down away from the other students. Such obvious separation should have indicated that we weren't going to socialise with them.

That didn't stop a few hopefuls from approaching us anyway.

I could tell from their thoughts that my family had made it abundantly clear that they were otherwise involved throughout the day, so the two girls were here for me. Oh joy.

I glanced at them briefly before continuing to talk with Jasper, before stifling a groan as their thoughts turned to sordid fantasies. I got enough of that from Emmett. The two girls approached us hesitantly, natural instincts warning them to stay away.

"Hi," the blonde said when they reached our table. The red head just nodded, content to let her friend do the talking.

"So, we were wondering if you wanted anyone to show you round town later," the first one continued, looking directly at me, "Get to know each other better," I shuddered internally at just how she wanted to get to know me.

"No thank you," I politely declined, "We already know our way around, after we visited the area just before moving,"

"It's okay," the red head spoke up, her thoughts radiating disappointment mingled with relief, "we just thought we'd offer. See you all in class," she said before practically dragging her friend away from us. I turned back to my brothers and sisters just as they started to laugh.

"Damn, I forgot just how funny human students are around you Eddie," Emmett chuckled, earning a scowl at the nickname.

"Oh shut up Em, you should hear what they keep thinking about you and Rose,"

"I don't have to," Jasper grumbled, "And from the waves of lust that poured off the blonde I don't _want_ to,"

They spent the rest of the lunch period laughing at my misfortune, but their thoughts told me how glad they were I was smiling. Each of them had been worried I would return to my previous depression.

The bell rang for is to return to lessons as we gathered our things. This was the one lesson I didn't share with any of them, so I would be forced to face the hormones alone.

The teacher was worse than the students.

_Oh my God!_ Her thoughts squealed, _if he wasn't a student..._ I cut her thoughts off right there.

"I'm Edward Cullen," I said, wincing internally as her fantasies soared to new heights.

"Oh, right, of course," she gushed, her cheeks flushing pink, "Take a seat next to Bronagh and we'll get started,"

I did as she asked, thankful that the girl name Bronagh didn't really care what I did, focusing only on Flogging Molly blasting through her ears. It was actually quite good.

"So," Ms Calendar began "we have a new student today, so we're going to ask him a few questions, so we can get to know him better." She turned to me then, her mind bubbling with questions, "Is that alright Edward?"

_No._

"Of course,"

"Okay then, how about we start with...Robyn, how about you?"

"Um...what music do you like?" and so it began

"Anything except 60s and 70s." _Much to her amusement_.

"What books do you like?"

"Any except classics." _They remind me too much of her_.

"Is that your natural hair colour?"

"Yes," _She liked to run her hands through it when we kissed_.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" The dreaded question.

"Yes," _I wish she was here_.

"Is she at this school?"

"No." _because I couldn't save her when I had the chance_.

"So it's a long distance thing?"

"Yes," _only because we have no choice_.

"Do you love her?" Bronagh asked with a soft Irish lilt to her voice.

"Yes." _Forever._

The disappointment in the room was almost palpable. Bronagh simply nodded, her thoughts already drifting back to her music.

At least there was one sensible human in this school.

—X—

There was a note on top of my stereo when we got back.

It was a simple piece of white paper, a note written in anonymous block capitals. A mobile number with a single word written underneath it.

_Bella._

* * *

**You like or hate?**

**Please review, you guys make me so happy!**

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

**So I have had two Snow Days in a row so I finally managed to get this done. Sorry for the wait!**

**

* * *

**

**BPOV**

I was stupid to think I could avoid them.

I had been running south of Denali when I was tackled from behind, both of us tumbling into the soft snow. I fought to use my shield, following one of the many threads that mapped my power.

The shield flared around me, tossing my attacker unceremoniously into a tree. I scrambled to my feet, searching the area for any other impending attacks.

Instead of growls I was met by a stunned silence by the surrounding coven. I looked towards my attacker and did a double take.

It was Laurent.

What the hell?

I turned back to the coven behind me, noting their golden eyes and sighed. They'd found me. And if they had found me then they would tell the Cullens where I was which meant that Edward would know and...

I wasn't ready to see him yet.

Begrudgingly I let my shield fall and walked to Laurent, who had stayed on the ground so he didn't startle me. He eyed me warily as I approached, his gold eyes widening when I offered him a hand. He took it cautiously, preparing to fight if I turned on him.

As soon as he was standing and I was sure he was fine I ran. I had run before, through the snowy tundra of Siberia, where the elements were free and I could run forever in the pure snow. This time I ran faster, trying to put as much distance as I could between me and the Denali coven. I could hear them pursuing me, so I ran faster, desperate to escape. I wanted to be on my own, was that too much to ask?

"Bella, wait!" an unfamiliar voice called out to me. I ignored them and instead jumped into a tree, climbing higher and higher. I didn't have a lot of time, and this was something I hadn't tried before, but my mind knew what I wanted, and it led me to an unfamiliar thread of power. I wrapped it around me, hiding from the outside world and prayed they wouldn't find me.

"We understand if you don't want to talk to us," the strawberry blonde nearest to me said gently. I assumed she was Tanya.

"Maybe it would help if we introduced ourselves," Laurent suggested.

"I think she already knows you," The other male replied. "But you have a point. Bella! We are the Denali Coven, we are friends of Carlisle. We don't mean to harm you,"

"No," I replied, "you probably don't. But you might tell the others where I am, and I don't want that."

"That's understandable," The authoritive male conceded, turning towards my voice. "But if you do not wish the Cullens to know your whereabouts we will not tell them,"

"Although Alice probably already knows," one of the other females muttered.

"Kate," The blonde admonished gently. She too, then turned to me, "I'm Tanya, will you please come and speak to us? We just want to help you,"

The shield slipped from me slowly, already I was gaining control over the many shields I had at my disposal. I slipped out of the tree, landing in front of Tanya. She smiled warmly at me, not missing a step. I turned to the others and looked at them, meeting each of the stares squarely.

"I'm Eleazar," the leader said eventually, "And this is my mate Carmen," Carmen smiled at me from behind her mate, whilst the women next to her introduced themselves as Kate and Irina. I noticed with interest that now the threat was over Irina gravitated towards Laurent. Tanya also reintroduced herself.

"What is it that you wanted to say to me then?" I asked bluntly. I wanted to be away, far away. Whilst running through Alaska I had decided that I would become a Nomad, not wanting company of any kind.

"We wanted to give you this," Kate said, handing over a mobile. "The contract is linked to Alice's account. She saw you running through Alaska and asked us to contact you,"

_Alice_. I should have known she had something to do with this. I flipped the phone open and scrolled through the contacts, feeling my heart contract at every name.

"We know you aren't going to stay with us," Carmen continued, "but we want you to know that you are welcome to at any time,"

"Thanks," I said with a smile. I was grateful to them for providing me with this link.

"Bella?" Laurent began almost timidly, "I am sorry for what has happened to you. When I told Victoria that I would not help her I had no idea that she would turn to the Volturi," he sounded to apologetic that I had to forgive him. He had taken and embraced his second chance, and he'd found happiness.

"It's okay." I paused not sure whether I wanted the answer to my next question, "Have you heard from her since?" Laurent shook his head sorrowfully.

"Where are you going to go?" Eleazar asked.

"Don't know," I admitted, "maybe go find an iceberg," I always thought something like that would be kind of cool.

They laughed at me and I left them.

In their own way the Cullens were still trying to take care of me, and that made my heart soar.

* * *

**Okay, I probably owe an explanation. Laurent never came back to Forks, therefore he was never killed by the wolves. Bella found out about the wolves because of Jake's hints and her own perceptiveness. **

**True story: I do think it would be cool to find an iceberg. =p**

**Please review, they make me smile!**


	3. Chapter 3

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

**I'm back! With a really short chapter unfortunatly. **

**I'm really sorry for taking so long to update, but coursework is cruel and writer's block is the worst. So again, sorry.**

**

* * *

**

EPOV

I wanted more than anything to call her. Those numbers danced through my brain all night long, my fingers itching to enter them into my phone. I had contented myself with adding them to my contacts list, so I would always have a way of reaching her. But what if she didn't want to speak to me? What if it wasn't even her? Should I call? Would that be crowding her?

_Wow, he looks constipated._

Bronagh's blunt thoughts pulled me out of my reverie.

"You look constipated," she said just as bluntly as she thought it. I had learned that she said exactly what she thought, give or take a few words, but I could never accuse her of hiding what she thought.

"What are you thinking about?" her grey eyes matched fine unflinchingly. "Are you having trouble with your girlfriend?"

"I don't know whether I should call her," I answered honestly, who knew, maybe she could help.

"Call her." she said decisively. "You said you love her right? So call her. She's probably waiting for you to call.

I nodded slowly, her words making sense. I was still hesitant though.

"What if she doesn't want to talk to me though?" I asked pathetically. A flash of anger danced behind her eyes.

"Coward." She accused. "You won't know if you keep plaguing yourself with doubt. It's a waste of energy."

She stalked away as the bell went, her thoughts returning to the music that was always plaguing her mind. I shook my head, laughing silently at myself.

A coward indeed.

My phone vibrated in my pocket. I pulled it out, my breath freezing in my lungs as I took in the caller ID.

_Bella._

_She_ called_ me._

I felt like dancing in the middle of the corridor. As it was I barely made it out of there at a human pace, running to the woods to be alone as soon as I was out. My phone was still vibrating and I answered it swiftly, happy for the chance to hear my love.

"Bella?" no voice answered me, and my hope dampened a little.

"Bella? Please talk to me." I begged. There was no answer, but I could hear her quickening breath. "Okay, but Bella can I talk to you? Can I tell you how much I love you? Can I tell you how much I want you in my arms again? Can I speak of how I think of you always, and dream of seeing you once more? Oh Bella, you have no idea of how much I want to hold you, kiss you, but I will wait for you to come back to me. And then I will tell you again what I have told you more than a thousand times. Come home my love; let me see you once more,"

The dial tone answered my plea.

Sadness settled over me for a moment before being mixed with elation.

_She_ had called _me._

That was a good thing right?

But she wouldn't speak to me. Why not? I wished that I could have heard a single utterance from her, but there had been nothing but her breathing. Perhaps next time, if there was one. She may never call again. Doubt suffocated me once more as I made my way back to my siblings.

* * *

**Bronagh is awesome. Anyone else like Bronagh? **

**So the next chapter should be longer, and as its half term I have more time to write! **

**Sooo**

**Like or hate?**

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

**So I've been asked to recap what has happened in this story so far, so I'm just going to go all the way back to The Letter. **

**Edward left, but he got a letter from Bella that made him return. Turns out Bella was kidnapped. To protect herself her mind sealed her memories of this away, and they surfaced in her dreams. Somewhere during this Edward and Bella get back together. On her way back from La Push she is kidnapped again by Paul. Paul is killed by Felix and Victoria, who take Bella to Volterra where Felix turns her into a vampire. Aro lies and tells the Cullens she's dead when they arrive to rescue her. A year later the Cullens return to Volterra to see Bella who is now Felix's mate. However Bella is now an empty shell. Aro gives them two days to revive her. Unfortunatly they fail and must leave. When they're gone Bella revives and confronts Aro. He lets her leave but he kills Heidi in front of her.**

**This brings us to _Healing._ Bella is now alone and trying to work through her issues. The Denali coven give her a mobile and someone leaves Bella's phone number where Edward can find it. **

**

* * *

**

BPOV

My mind was made up, my course set. I sped through the forests of Canada until I reached the border, and then slipped through easily. A tinge of regret nagged at me.

I never did find an iceberg.

I'd found something else though. Or rather that _something else_ had found me.

After my failed iceberg hunt I had been sulking. Productively of course. I had been thirsty and needed to hunt, so thanks to the vampiric ability to multitask I had managed to sulk at the same time.

However thanks to said sulking I hadn't registered the figure barreling towards me until it was too late.

Instinct had kicked in, and my power had flared to life, repelling the stranger away from me. He collided with a tree, leaving a dent in the trunk. Red eyes had met my topaz ones, and a growl had risen in my throat.

Red eyes meant danger.

Only enemies had red eyes.

The vampire had lunged towards me again, only to stop a few feet away from me. My shield had pulsed as he tried to step through. He had tried again before standing still, holding his arms limp at his side.

"You're strong," he had complimented me, "Especially for an animal drinker. They're supposed to be weak." I had watched him warily, wondering where he was going with this chatter. "I'm Garrett, what's your name?" I hadn't replied. I don't trust those with red eyes.

"Are you a mute? Yes? No? Alright then I'll call you Goldy until further notice, how's that?" his nonsensical blathering had relaxed me, and I had been somewhat reminded of Emmett. That similarity made me feel safe. I had let down the shield surrounding me, hoping I wouldn't regret the decision.

"What do you want?" I had asked him.

"Ah! It speaks!" he only gasped in reply, feigning shock.

"Answer the question."

"I want to satisfy my curiosity," he had replied.

"Curiosity about what?"

"A lot of things. But right now I'm curious about you. Where are you going? Why do you drink animals? What's your past? Are you single?"

"Nowhere. Because I want to. None of your business. And taken."

"Shame. But no matter! May I join you on your journey to nowhere?" Cocky git.

"No," I had turned to leave, but he kept pace with me.

"Why not?"

"Because you have red eyes."

"So what if I drank from animals?"

"Still no," I had sped, anxious to leave him behind.

"Oh, come on! You must be lonely!" that had struck a nerve. I _was_ lonely. But he was annoying.

"Fine." I had snapped. "But you must only drink from animals."

"Done," Garrett had agreed.

"I will know if you don't."

"I know. So where are we going?"

"I don't know."

"Well where do you want to go?"

"Home,"

"And where's that?"

_Where Edward is._

"Forks. I want to see if my father is alright,"

"The let's go!"

His pestering had led us here. After crossing the border we stopped in Seattle, before continuing on to Forks. I wanted to see Charlie. I had to make sure he was alright. But I was scared. Garrett had gone into the city to get me new clothes. He had been shocked to discover that I had only the clothes on my back, and since I had been wearing them since leaving Volterra, they were getting a bit grubby.

But him leaving had left me in a Motel room all alone, with no one to keep me company except fear and a shiny phone. I stared at the phone in question, the temptation to call him strong. I wanted to hear his voice and wrap it around me like a protective blanket. My fingers moved impulsively, selecting Edward's number to call.

My hands shook as I held the phone to my ear. He's not going to pick up. But I waited. I would wait until the phone disconnected the call, but that would mean that he didn't want to talk to me. An invisible hand squeezed my heart, despair beginning to choke me.

"Bella?" Oh God his _voice_. It was like a soothing balm on an open wound. "Bella, please talk to me," he begged. I could hear the longing in his voice, the same longing I felt for him. "Okay, but Bella can I talk to you? Can I tell you how much I love you? Can I tell you how much I want you in my arms again?" he still loved me, even though I was causing him pain by not being with him. "Can I speak of how I think of you always, and dream of seeing you once more?" Same here Edward, _I want to see you so much_ I cried silently. "Oh Bella, you have no idea of how much I want to hold you, kiss you, but I will wait for you to come back to me. And then I will tell you again what I have told you more than a thousand times. Come home my love; let me see you once more,"

I hung up on him hurriedly, before I broke down. I would see him again; I knew I could not survive eternity without him.

But first I had to see Charlie.

—X—

He was smiling when I saw him. He had a wife, and he was happy. I watched from the shadows as he laughed with her, his eyes sparkling with joy. He was happy, and that was what mattered. I tore myself away from the sight before them, running back to Garrett. He had stayed in the woods behind the house whilst I ventured forth. He was sitting on a rock with his back to me when I found him.

As soon as I got near he rose from his seat and enveloped me into a hug. Despite my initial distrust of him, I now thought of him as my older brother,

"What's wrong?" he asked, pulling back to meet my amber eyes with his own. True to his word he had stopped feeding on humans.

"He's happy," I choked out.

"That's good right?"

"I know, I'm so selfish. It just hurts that he could be happy without me," I blubbered, ashamed of myself. Garrett tsked me gently, drawing me back into his arms.

"Oh, Goldy," he sighed. He'd kept calling me that even after I told him my name. He kept his arms around me until my sobs quieted. I was grateful to him, but it was another set of arms I craved.

"Why are you doing this to yourself, Goldy?"

"Doing what?" I sniffled.

"Torturing yourself. Denying your desire return to your mate." He explained, "It's eating away at you, and it won't get better until you're with him,"

"I can't," I protested.

"Why not?"

"Because I'll keep relying on him, and I won't be able to stand up on my own,"

"Goldy, you can barely do that _now_. What's wrong with letting him help you? You _need_ him Goldy. Go to him,"

He was right. I knew he was right. But I couldn't go yet.

There was something I had to do first.

* * *

**Garrett is also awesome.**

**Like, hate or indifferent?**

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

**I am sooooooo sorry its been so long since I've updated. The internet decided to stop working and I've only just got it working. On a better note I got some writing done**

**

* * *

**

BPOV

Garrett helped me contact the wolves.

We met at the treaty line, only Sam and Jacob in human form.

"Bella?" Jacob whispered, his face revealing shock, before turning to bitterness and disgust. The growls echoing from the surrounding Pack reinforcing the sentiment.

"Hey," I said weakly. I'd hoped that our friendship would still continue. It looked like I had been naive in my thinking.

"Who is this?" Sam asked coldly, his eyed never once leaving Garrett.

"This is Garrett," I replied, pleased that my voice was strong, even though I felt like another piece of me had been wrenched away.

"Why are you here?" Sam continued in the same tone. He _really_ didn't like that I was a vampire.

"I came to tell you about Paul,"

"We know no one by that name," was the stiff answer.

"Yes, you do," I argued, "I came to tell you the truth about him,"

"There is no truth. We know no Paul,"

"He didn't work with Felix and Victoria willingly," saying those names hurt, but I continued on anyway. I _had_ to let them know, "He only did it to save the Pack. He either handed me over; the Volturi would send vampires to kill you. He only wanted to take care of the Pack,"

"There has never been a Paul in this Pack,"

I looked past Sam to Jacob, who was stoically ignoring me. I snapped.

"Fine!" I yelled, "Defile the memory of your friend. Believe whatever you want! But remember it is a vampire who cared enough to tell you the truth, who tried to preserve Paul's memory whilst you close yourself off in your narrow little mind. Paul was a good person and you are dancing on his grave, you pathetic mongrel!"

I whirled and ran from them, Garrett close at my heels.

I ran from those I once called friends.

I let my feet choose the path, not stopping until I reached the Cullen Mansion.

"Go to him," Garrett urged. "You're done here. Start again with Edward,"

"What about you?" I asked. "Want to tag along?"

"I think I'm going to head up to Denali," He replied with a roguish grin, "Apparently there are some hot, lonely ladies looking for men," I laughed at him and nodded, already dialing Tanya's number.

"Hello?"

"Hi Tanya, it's Bella,"

"Bella!" She shrieked. "Are you okay? Has anyone hurt you? Find any hot vampires?"

"No, no, and I'm sending one your way,"

"Bella, Kate and I will owe you for a decade,"

"I know," I replied smugly. I liked Tanya, she a genuinely nice person.

"So what're you going to do?"

I took a deep breath before replying.

"Where are the Cullens Tanya?"

An ear-splitting squeal answered me.

"They're in West Burke, in Vermont." Carmen answered, having stolen the phone away from her squealing daughter.

"Thanks Carmen."

"That's alright. Be safe now," We disconnected and I looked around for Garrett, but he was gone. His trail went north.

He must _really_ want to get to Denali.

* * *

**So that's all she had to do, visit the wolves. Well done thee-dark-enchantress, you are awesome…like Munchkins! **

**Sorry if you thought it was something more, but I thought they needed closure. If they had decided to acknowledge Paul's existance anyways. I think the reason they act like this is because they are ashamed that one of them could betray them.**

**So…….**

**Like or hate?**

**Remember to review!**

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

**The internet broke again, hence the delay in updating again. But I hope the wait was worth it. Its fixed now though.**

**

* * *

**

EPOV

We were leaving West Burke, and today was the last day we would spend at this school. I approached Bronagh before we left.

"Bronagh? Can I ask you to do me a favor?"

"Well that was blunt. What is it?"

"I need you to give a letter to someone,"

"How will I know who to give it to?"

I handed her Bella's picture.

"Your girlfriend?"

_More like soul mate._ "Yeah,"

"Where's this letter then?" she sighed. I handed over the letter with a feeling of relief. She was going to help me.

"I see her and I'll give it to her. Promise." She assured me. "And I won't read it until she does,"

"Thanks, Bronagh,"

"You're welcome. Why'd you think I'll see her anyways?"

"My sister thinks so," I hedged.

"She psychic?"

"Kind of,"

"Well then, I hope she's right," she eyed me critically for a moment, her thoughts bluntly analyzing my face, "Stop with the doubt," she told me eventually "If she loves you as much as you love her then you have nothing to worry about. Besides your gorgeous."

Her calm statement startled me into laughing.

"I thought you didn't notice guys,"

"Appreciation of the male species is healthy. Good luck in life, Cullen,"

She walked away from me with Bella's picture and letter, and me and my family left Vermont to our new home,"

**BPOV**

Two days after being separated from Garrett I arrived at the school the Cullens were attending. I scanned the parking lot nervously, looking for a familiar looking car.

I couldn't see any of them.

_Calm down Bella_, I scolded myself as panic threatened to consume me. _They could be hunting or they could've got new cars._

"Are you Bella?" I was startled out of my searching by the girl next to me.

"Yes?" I answered hesitantly.

"Oh good. Here. It's from Edward,"

She shoved a letter at me.

"Um thanks. What's your name?"

"I'm Bronagh. Resident oddball." She introduced herself. My lips twitched into a smile before my gaze was pulled to the letter in my hands.

I slit open the letter hesitantly, unsure whether I wanted to see the words inside.

_My dearest Bella,_ the letter began in his elegant script,

_I wish I was there to see you, but we have moved and Alice has seen you in West Burke, so I am leaving this letter with Bronagh, a dependable, if blunt, soul._

_I miss you so much my love, and I want nothing more than to see and hear you again. To help with my selfish wish, this letter also contains our new location. We are living on the outskirts of Quebec._

_I hope to see you there,_

_Yours for Eternity,_

_Edward Cullen_

"He must _really_ love you," Bronagh said, reading over my shoulder, "And I'm not blunt. I'm honest,"

"Is there a difference?" I teased.

"Hey! At least I'm not just standing around like some," she retorted, "What are you still doing here anyways? Go already! Stop torturing the poor boy," she mock glared. Edward had a good friend in the girl.

"Thanks for taking care of him,"

"You're welcome, now go!"

I walked back down the street, meaning to get away from the school and to the woods.

"Where's your car?" Bronagh called after me.

"I parked it a few blocks away," I replied.

"Why?"

"I was nervous," I improvised. She nodded and walked to her own car. If she looked again I was gone.

I ran out into the woods, taking a map from my pocket. I found the course I should take before taking out my phone. I didn't let him speak; I just said what I needed to before disconnecting.

"I'm coming,"

* * *

**And finally she moves towards Edward!**

**Hallelujah she's using some sense.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

**

* * *

**

EPOV

She was coming. I was going to see her again. Joy sang through me, affecting Jasper so badly he started to bounce like Alice.

I was running through the woods, valiantly trying to calm down enough so that Jasper didn't have to be so affected.

I succeeded marginally.

To distract myself I took a look at the thoughts of my family. I was only just able to hear them.

Esme was overjoyed at the thought of Bella's return. Carlisle was the same, although he was worrying over any psychological scars Felix may have left her with. They had both missed their absent daughter. They had had such a short time with her last time, but they had accepted her as a daughter and had mourned her like one.

Rosalie was also worrying about her. She knew Bella would need someone there for her. She was also worried I'd only hurt her more. My heart warmed at the concern in my sister's thoughts. She'd been cold to Bella, and now she was getting a second chance. Bella would be thrilled to get another chance with Rosalie also, it had saddened Bella before that Rosalie seemed to dislike her so much.

Emmett was thinking of all the pranks he could play on Bella. He'd hadn't used up all his ideas on us yet, and he was reveling in the idea of having another victim. _Don't say a word Eddie_, he warned me, making me chuckle quietly. The sound echoed in the quiet forest.

Alice was being Alice. Poor Bella. I resolved to try and save Bella from too much suffering. I knew how much she hated shopping.

Jasper was… I pulled out of his mind hurriedly. So much loathing and guilt. The jumping up and down was far better than that churned up mess of bleak emotions.

My phone buzzed angrily in my pocket.

"Hello?"

"I'm scared," my angel sobbed into the phone.

"What of?" I asked gently.

"I don't know if I'm ready to see you again," she admitted brokenly.

"Bella, love," I tried to soothe her; "you know how I love you. _We all_ love you,"

"Even Rosalie?" she sniffed. I laughed despite how upset she was.

"Even Rosalie," I assured her, knowing it was true. She giggled a bit before saying "Okay" and hanging up. I had all of five seconds to feel sad about Bella's fear before Alice's thoughts screamed out Bella's arrival, and I ran deeper into the forest.

**JPOV**

Emotions swirled around the room as Alice clung to Bella. So much joy and happiness I was swept up in a wave of positive emotions.

"Hi, Alice," Bella whispered, wrapping her arms around Alice. At the sound of her voice Alice clinged to Bella tighter, afraid she would disappear in a puff of smoke.

Rosalie moved across the room towards Bella hesitantly, unsure of her welcome. She felt guilt for how shed treated her before, and she wanted to make it right. At Bella's smile she crashed into them, Esme and Carlisle soon following. Emmett joined them with a shout of "Bundle!" effectively smashing them all to the floor.

Bella's laughter pealed throughout the room, until I was the only one without a smile.

"Jasper? What is it?" Alice asked with concern plain in her eyes. Bella looked down, fidgeting her hands slightly.

It was now or never.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?" Bella frowned, honestly trying to think of a past transgression.

"For almost killing you. For being the reason we had to leave. If I -"

"_If_ is an awfully annoying word," Bella interrupted softly. "It whirls around your head, giving you endless possibilities. All it does is drive you slowly insane. You have nothing to be sorry for Jasper." She started scowling as I lowered my eyes to the floor. "Stop feeling guilty! It's a waste of energy and won't do anything but torture you further. I forgave you before you even left the house that night." I met her angry gaze for a moment, looking at this new Bella. She had grown up in the time she had been away, and now she was a force to be reckoned with.

"Mean it?" I asked petulantly, causing her scowl to deepen.

"Yes, dammit!" she cried, making me grin. "It's not funny!" she protested as everyone started to laugh.

"Yes it really is," I chuckled, pulling her into a hug. "It's good to have you back," I frowned as I released her. All through her tirade she had been angry and yet I hadn't sensed it at all. "Why can't I sense your emotions?"

She looked away from us all looking embarrassed before mumbling,

"Shield probably. Don't have control over all of it yet,"

"Shield?" Carlisle questioned, "Is that your power?"

"Yeah. It's like this giant cat's cradle in my head. Each thread does something different though, like hiding me from sight or repelling physical attacks. But they all make up this one large defense,"

"And Aro just let you go?" Carlisle continued, disbelief clear in his voice. It was echoed by everyone else in the room.

But another emotion drowned out the disbelief. It felt like being submerged in icy water, a cold plunge that takes your breath away and makes you fight for every drop of precious air. There was so much guilt and self-hatred, emotions I was all too familiar with until Bella absolved me of them. The tumult was gone as soon as I registered it, but the source was already smiling.

"Guess so," Bella replied, "Where's Edward?" she asked hastily, wanting to change the subject I was sure, but her voice was also uncertain, like she was afraid he had left because she was here.

"He went out hunting," Alice replied, "I thought you might want to meet him without an audience,"

"Thanks Alice," Bella said before running out of the door.

* * *

**And they're still not together. Sorry. Couldn't resist. I am a bad person. *hangs head in shame***


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. **

**BPOV**

Seeing them all again had been wonderful. I'd been so scared they wouldn't want me to come back, even after my call to Edward. They had welcomed me. I'd returned to my family, but Edward wasn't there.

I needed to find him.

Only when I was in his arms again would I be home again.

Garrett was right, I thought, I wasn't anywhere near ready to deal with the scars that Felix had left me, or the deep wounds Heidi's death had inflicted, but maybe I could with Edward at my side.

A heavenly scent caught my attention. One so familiar but magnified tenfold. I followed it avidly; certain only one creature could be the owner of something so sweet.

I watched in the shadows as he hunted. His muscles were lean and well defined, not a single movement wasted as he caught his prey, drinking its lifeblood swiftly. His form was so graceful, so beautiful, that I stood enraptured by this brilliant angel. His lithe form leapt from his prey, dropping its drained body to the ground, and took off running into the woods.

I followed, keeping in his shadow. A sudden burst of speed as he was gone from my sight, although his scent was everywhere. My chest tightened uncomfortably. He was gone. He had left me alone in the woods. I fought to stay breathing steadily, although unnecessary it gave me something to focus on other than the burning pain ripping through me, crashing through my veins and burning its way across my skin.

The fire cooled as a pair of pale arms wrapped around me from behind.

"You'll have to do better than that to surprise me, Bella love," his warm voice filled my body and I relaxed against him. His presence rolled through me, dispersing the pain with the gentle caresses of his breath on my skin.

"I missed you," he murmured against my hair, breathing in my scent.

"I'm sorry," I whispered in return, afraid to break the peace between us.

"Don't be," he chided me, turning me to face him. I was startled once more by his perfection, the smooth lines and his deep eyes. If I was human my heart would have been beating double time, but as it was I stopped breathing completely and drank him in with my gaze. It had been so long since I had seen him, so long since he had held me. The time in Volterra didn't count, I was a prisoner of my own mind, this was the first time I had seen him in over a year and all I wanted to do was shower him in kisses and bathe in the peace his presence gave him. It was like I had been missing something up until that moment. Something dear that I had foolishly misplaced until he smiled and filled in what was missing with his heavenly light.

"As long as I can hold you and love you, then all is fine," he breathed against my lips, "Because my love for you is forever,"

**Ok, still hate me?**

**I'm listening to Jack's Mannequin right now. They be awesome. So's Winnie the Pooh actually. **

**I also heard Taylor Swift for the first time today. Well, for the first time and I actually knew who it was anyways. Against my better judgment I actually liked the song. **

**Oh well, moving on from that disturbing revelation:**

**Please tell me whether you liked this or thought it was too flowery…or not flowery enough**

**Also can you please vote on my poll for what I should write next. Here is the list of titles and options.**

**Thank you! **

**Twilight:**

_**Rogue**_**: Sequel to **_**Angela**_**. Angela has full control of her powers. She and her sisters are tracking a rogue witch, who wants to take over the supernatural races. [T] **

10 years on from Forks and I'm now a fully fledged witch. I gained control; I use my magick like a well used muscle. It was in my nature now, exhilarating and terrifying, a delicious mix of awe and fear. I'm still staying with Fiamma and Aqua, and we are now in Toronto, Canada, hiding in the big city. I heard the sound of burning rubber out in the drive way and knew Fiamma had returned. She never went anywhere quietly. She had been enrolling us all in school.

Tomorrow the torture of education would begin anew for me, but today was my own. And I planned to spend it in peace. If only I was so lucky.

_**Number 46 Beach Lane**_**: 'Something about the dead house was calling me, like someone buried alive screaming for rescue.' [T] **

Number 46 Beach Lane was empty. It had been empty for years, not even a stick of furniture occupied its four walls. The garden was bare and the grass was dead. No one entered it. No one even looked at it. It was if Number 46 Beach Lane did not exist in their reality, their eyes gliding smoothly from number 45 to number 47. So why was I staring at the spot everyone else ignored? Maybe I'm just odd, but something about that dead house was calling me, like someone buried alive screaming for rescue.

_**The Great Duke of Klute**_**: The Duke of Klute rules humanity, except for a small band of rebels growing stronger and stronger. AHAU [T/M] **

The Great Duke of Klute is a very distinguished man. Or so I'm told. I'd never met him. Never even seen him. In person or on TV, I had never once laid eyes on my ruler. He had originated from the city of Klute, but is now the Great Duke over us all. He ruled with an iron fist, but no one would tell me who he was, except that the Great Duke of Klute is a very distinguished man. I'd been told that by Mom, then Dada, then my Aunts and Uncles. They all said the same. It would be comical if it didn't have such an ominous ring to it. I'd heard my friends all ask the same thing, and we all got the same answer. The Great Duke of Klute is a very distinguished man.

_**My Magician**_**: Continuation of One-shot. Bella's and Edward's relationship flourishes but Bella's old boyfriend come back and he wants Bella. [M]**

I woke up slowly in an unfamiliar room, wrapped in a warm blanket of arms and legs. I searched for some twinge of regret but there was none. The thought struck me as a bit odd; I had just had sex with a stranger for crying out loud! But there was no regret, just a sense of peace as I watched the beautiful man sleep beside me.

_**Finding A Home**_**:**__**Bella comes from a neglectful home. Her mother sells her to a travelling carnival where she is put in Edward's care. AHAU [M/T]**

He looked at me with his cold eyes, assessing me in 20 seconds. His gaze was frank and impersonal, but something lurked beneath the surface. Something dangerous.

"May I say good bye?" I asked quietly, not wishing to offend the man who was now my caretaker.

"Be quick," he replied briskly, walking away swiftly towards a group of caravans. I turned to my sister beside me.

"Alice you remember what you have to do right?" I whispered urgently, shooting glances at the woman who gave me life.

"Yes," she murmured with tears running down her face. I glanced behind me to see James waling back with another man.

"I'll find you, promise," I assured her hurriedly, watching hopelessly as Renee led her away from me. I turned to the men behind me, taking in the stranger's appearance.

"This is Edward," James told me, "He'll be taking care of you,"

_**Mutt Hunt**_**: Women of the Otherworld/Twilight. Elena and Clay are on a mutt hunt. Trouble arises when they meet Bella. New Moon AU [T]**

"Bella!" Charlie called from the living room as I entered the house. I made my way to him, carrying the groceries. I stopped when two pairs of unfamiliar eyes looked towards me. I turned to Charlie and sighed.

"They staying for dinner too?" I asked, divvying up my cooking in my head.

"Yeah, that okay Bells?"

"Sure," I replied, "I'll call Jake and get him to pick up some extras," I turned back to the visitors then, both of him were watching me speculatively. "Hi I'm Bella,"

"Elena," said the woman, "And this is Clayton,"

**Blood and Chocolate:**

_**Be Mine: **_**Continuation of the book. When the Pack moves to Vermont all seems well, but will a shadow of the past destroy it all? [M]**

The look in his eyes was neither human nor wolf, but it was a madness. A madness that had eaten away at him until there was nothing left but this creature born of his own insanity. Vivian looked at him with pity, but soon turned to horror and revulsion when she saw what he had hidden beneath his bed of bones.

**Women of the otherworld**

_***Title in progress***_**: Chloe and Rae are back at Lyle House, and they are being guarded more than ever. My very warped version of what happens next. [T]**

"How are we supposed to get out?" Rae asked me in a whisper.

"I have no idea," I murmured in reply. We watched warily as the nurses prepared two syringes before making their way over to us. We were bound; there was nothing we could do. The needle stung as it entered, the sedative spreading swiftly and bringing a blessed blackness over my eyes.

"Make sure they don't escape this time," ordered an unfamiliar voice before I was taken under completely.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

**It isn't over! I'm so sorry if I scared anyone, but this story is not over. **

**But thanks for reviewing and for voting on my pol. If you haven't yet please do, I really want to know what you want to read.**

**

* * *

**

RPOV

She was hiding something.

It was so obvious and everyone was tip-toeing around her, terrified of pressuring her into telling.

"Bella?" I called to her. She was upstairs with Edward. They'd spent a lot of time up there together since she'd come back. From the sounds they'd been doing nothing more than holding each other and talking. Emmett and Jasper have a bet going; how long it will be until they'd finally do the deed. Emmett thought it would be soon, and Jasper a bit longer. I had no idea. It all depended on how Bella recovers from what was done to her.

But she appeared at my side in moments, Edward grumbling upstairs.

"What is it?"

"Would you like to go somewhere with me?"

Her eyes narrowed slightly, trying to find the ulterior motive.

"Clothes?"

"I'm not Alice"

"Shoes?"

"I'm going shoe-shopping tomorrow,"

"Any accessory of any kind?"

"Nope, no clothes shopping of any kind,"

"What's the catch?"

"There isn't one,"

"Let's go then!" she smiled, happy that I'd want to spend time with her.

We took my M3 and we sped into the city. We were walking through the parks, talking about another one of Alice's crazy shopping sprees, when I decided to get straight to the point.

"What are you hiding?"

The question stopped her in her tracks, but a false smile was fixed on her face.

"I'm not hiding anything,"

I met her gaze squarely. She looked away first and I sighed with annoyance.

"Look, Bella, you have nothing to be ashamed of. Felix took advantage of you and-"

"I know I don't have to be ashamed of what Felix did. That's great in theory, not so much in reality." She snapped at me. I understood her reaction all too well. To be told not be ashamed over and over, when all you can feel is violated is useless. You feel like you should have fought more, you should have been stronger. Or if you lie passive that you should have fought, that maybe you could have stopped it if you had.

"What is it, Bella? What are you keeping bottled up?" I pushed, my voice gentler than before, but all she did was shake her head fiercely.

"If you can't tell me then tell Edward." I advised her, talking to Emmett had helped me, so maybe it would work for her, "it might help more than harm,"

She shook her head again, less fiercely this time, but her eyes were wide with fear.

"He'll hate me," she whispered,

"No he won't. Edward loves you. He could never hate you; he's waited over 90 years for you."

"You're wrong. I'm a terrible person. I let-" she clasped her hands over her mouth to stop the words from pouring out.

"Bella, I don't know what it is, but you have to tell him. It's hurting him to see you struggle through on your own,"

She looked at me for a moment before nodding. A wealth of emotion showed in her eyes. It was dominantly fear, shadowed by pain and guilt. But there was a trace of hope flickering in their depths. Hope that maybe she could be forgiven, and Edward would still love her, no matter how stained and broken she is.

"Can we go back then?" she asked softly.

"Sure," I replied, leading her back to the car. The journey back was in silence, I left Bella to muddle through her thoughts in privacy.

"Thanks Rosalie," she whispered as we pulled into the garage, hurrying out to see Edward as soon as the engine stopped. We could both hear the piano clearly, and I knew she had found him when the music stopped and Bella spoke in her delicate voice.

"Edward, can I talk to you?"

**

* * *

**

Um…if you dislike anything that was said in this chapter, please feel free to tell me about it, and I'm sorry if I offended anyone.

**Also I actually have no idea how old Edward is at this point, but I'm pretty sure it's over 90 years. Or at least I **_**hope**_** it is anyways.**

**Review and vote!**

**...**

**Please?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

**I am so tired and I should probably go to sleep but I can't be bothered to move right now. **

* * *

**EPOV**

She wouldn't speak to me again until we reached a secluded spot, some distance from the house. As soon as she had entered in from the garage I knew something was wrong, there had been no spark in her eye, and lines seemed etched into her face. Now we were alone though, it was even more apparent.

She played with her sleeves nervously, avoiding eye contact and not saying a word.

"What is it?" I asked eventually, pained to see her so upset.

Her movements became more pronounced at my question and she made me sit down on the forest floor, her body folding down next to me. She still wouldn't speak or look at me. I grew more frightened by the minute.

"I'm going to tell you everything," she announced suddenly. I opened my mouth to argue, to tell her it was alright, but she pressed a finger against my lips, halting my words before they could take shape. "I want to do this, I _need_ to do this. Please don't interrupt," she begged. I nodded in acceptance and her whole body relaxed, releasing tension from her shoulders and loosening her body.

"When I was leaving La Push, Paul stopped me and took me to Victoria and Felix. They killed him because they didn't need him any more once they had me. I blacked out and when I woke up I found myself in the feeding room of the Volturi. Aro and Jane tested their powers on me, though I didn't realize it at the time. They didn't work so Aro wanted me to become part of the Guard. He wanted the power to break your family, and he thought I could help him do that. Felix took me to a room deeper in the castle. When we were walking he told me exactly what he had done to me in Seattle, and what he wanted to do once I was changed. Just thinking back to his words fills me with horror. He bit me and left, but I don't think he went far, so I didn't give him the satisfaction of hearing me scream.

After the change I was told Aro wanted to see me. I asked where you were, I was so sure you'd be there, but he told me you hadn't come, that it was impossible for vampires to love someone. His words…they felt so _true._ They were like the weight of the ocean, unforgivable and relentless, hammering his distorted thinking into my heart and mind. I lost my grip on reality and sealed my entire being away in my mind, leaving nothing behind. I was safe. Away from Aro and Felix. I made my own world inside my head. You were with me and we were happy. It was so real to me, like it was the only life I'd ever known. We lived together, all smiles and laughter, and every night you would hold me as we slept.

But even you couldn't keep the nightmares away. I would live my peaceful life with you plagued with visions and dreams of reality. I would see Felix above me as he used my body. Victoria was there too I think, I remember seeing her watch Felix…and join in touching me if Felix wished it. I would hear Aro's laughter as they slaughtered humans and painted the walls in their blood. I would 'live' haunted by their screams.

Then…it all changed.

I dreamed of seeing you again, the only one in my nightmares that was free of blood. We danced and you held me close. I could hear every word you said to me, hear the longing in your voice, feel the love in your touch. Everyone else was there too, I had you in both worlds and I felt content. Then you all started to disappear one by one. You were the last to leave. We went to sleep together and when I awoke you weren't there. There was nobody but me and no matter how hard I searched I couldn't find any of you. I hated the emptiness. I wanted my family back. I wanted _you_ back. That want, the raw need I felt broke me out of my shell, but when I came back to myself Felix was above me again.

I tried to fight him, but he just laughed. That was the first time I used my power. I used it to rip him apart without remorse. Instead I felt such satisfaction at being able to hurt him, and finally make him pay. I left him in pieces and went to find Aro. When I found him I demanded my freedom. He granted it but at a cost. He killed Heidi. He said that it was the price of my freedom. They burned her a piece at a time, dragging her suffering out whilst she shrieked in agony. I can still hear her beg for it to stop, and see the look of pain and horror in her eyes as she burned. I couldn't help her at all, I was completely useless. I couldn't control the shield; I could do nothing but watch. I wouldn't lessen her death by turning away, especially since it was all my fault. If I hadn't told Aro about the law of forcing a vampire to join the Guard he wouldn't have had a legitimate reason to kill Heidi. She died and I left.

The rest is… well, you know it already. I met Garrett and I saw Charlie and the Pack, even if they were being pathetic in blinding themselves with hatred and stubbornness. Then I met Bronagh and then I came here."

She stopped speaking and looking down into her lap whilst I watched her in silence. So much pain and grief had surrounded her, tormented her whilst she struggled to survive.

"Edward? Please don't hate me. Oh God, please don't." she begged. "Say something, please, Edward,"

But what do you say to someone when they have told you all? When they have spread their secrets for you, and bared their battered soul? I didn't know, and still don't know. So with her pleading with me not to hate her I gathered her into my arms and held her close, whispering words of love and reassurance, the only words I had to offer, whilst she sobbed into my chest.

* * *

**I know Bella's story is basically recapping the entire story so far, but I wanted her to tell Edward everything and some of what I hadn't said before needed to be said so it went here. Sorry if it bored anyone, I promise that I will try to stop repeating things! **

**And speaking of stories...please go vote on my poll! I really wanna know what you guys want to read.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or The Red Room.**

**

* * *

**

BPOV

It had been a few weeks since I'd rejoined the Cullens. I was becoming familiar with the feeling of contentment and peace after so long being conflicted and hopeless. We had all enrolled in school in Quebec, and large one that gave us all an anonymity that allowed us to disappear in the crowd. The subjects were the same, but I was with Edward, with my family, and that made it all different. Made it better, more relaxed, more fun. If school could be referred to as _fun_ anyways.

We had entered the house in a jumble of noise, Jasper and I arguing about the English essay. He insisted than _The Red Room_ was nothing more than an experiment into a different genre for H.G Wells, whilst I was arguing that it was his way of trying to stop wide-spread superstition. Neither of us backed down, but we were rudely interrupted by my phone blaring from my pocket.

"Hello?"

"Goldie? Brilliant. Kate it's alright! She picked up!" Garrett's boisterous voice yelled through the phone, and I could just hear Kate's reply.

"Don't deafen her you eejit!"

"She's a vampire; she won't go deaf from some shouting!"

"But talking quieter wouldn't hurt anyone either," I put in, before Kate could reply. "I take it you made new friends in Denali then, Garrett?"

"Oh most definitely," he chuckled, "Tanya and I argue most of the time, but Kate and I are juuuust fine," I laughed at the smugness in his voice before reprimanding him.

"Tanya is nice, stop mocking her,"

"Mock? Me? Goldie I am offended,"

"No you're not, you're proud you can annoy Tanya so much,"

"Maybe," he conceded.

"Why was Kate worried I wouldn't pick up?" I said to change the subject. I pitied Tanya; Garrett could mock someone relentlessly without remorse.

"We were worried," he replied, and I could hear the caution in his tone.

"About?" I pressed. The Cullens were listening in curiously, but no one said anything, we were just waiting for answers. I honestly hadn't expected Garrett to call; I thought he'd be too preoccupied settling into Denali and getting used to staying in one place.

"There was a stranger asking for you. A vampire," he told me nervously. My breath caught in my throat.

"Did he give a name?" I asked in a strangled voice.

"No, just a message," he paused, then forced himself to continue; "He said to tell you 'you're mine and always will be.' Bella? Who would say something like that to you?" he was worried, but it was like I was hearing his voice from a great distance, a tinny sound hissing at me. I knew who had left the message, and the thought of seeing him again filled me with dread. I hadn't realized I had completely frozen until Edward took the phone from my hands.

"Thank you for telling us," he said calmly, before hanging up and crouching in front of me. "Do you know who it is?"

I nodded dumbly, the name sticking in my throat, filling my mouth with a bad taste.

"Is it Felix?" Edward continued. The name caused me to shake. I had been doing so well, not thinking of him and even when I did there was hardly any reaction, just fear. This was more than fear. This was terror, dread and horror. But underneath it all was a fine rage, growing stronger by the minute. How dare he come here? How dare he put me and my family in danger? How dare he try and ruin my happiness?

The anger stopped me from trembling and I looked into Edward's amber eyes. The rage that was building in me was reflected in them. His jaw was set in a firm line, his eyes burning with hatred and a need for revenge.

"It'll be alright, Bella," Carlisle said from the doorway, "there is no way we will hand you over to Felix, so there is no need for you to be afraid."

"But what if Aro sent him? If we killed Felix Aro would kill us in revenge," I knew we had to kill Felix. There was no doubt in my mind that it was the only way to make him stop. A part of me knew I should be horrified that I was preparing to kill a sentient being, but the majority of me felt calm, practicality I never knew I had settling over me.

"There is an easy way to find out," he smiled slyly, pressing his phone to his ear.

"Carlisle? To what do I owe the pleasure?" Aro's falsely pleasant voice reached my ears. "Did Bella reach you safely?"

"Yes she did, thank you. Our family is whole and happy once more. But back to the purpose of my call; I wish to ask you some questions," Carlisle replied in the same tone. It was slightly disturbing to see this kind man playing to word games of manipulation and viscous small talk.

"Questions? What about?" Aro's tone was politely inquisitive, but there was a tension to it that wasn't there before. He knew about Felix, that I was certain.

"I wished for you to verify something for me. By the laws you set down, if a member of the Volturi Guard acted on his own for the purpose of harming a vampire who had done no wrong, he is disowned from the Volturi, no longer given sanctuary or protection by the city walls. Am I correct in this thinking?"

"Yes, those were the laws I set down," Aro answered cautiously.

"And have you sent anyone after a coven recently, my friend? I have heard some disturbing rumors…"Carlisle tailed off, the perfect amount of concern in his voice.

"No, my friend, I have sent no one out to punish law breakers," Aro assured him.

"So if Felix acts to harm Bella my family and I are within our rights to defend ourselves?"

"Yes," Aro replied warily. There was nothing he could do. Carlisle had reminded him of his own laws, and there was nothing he could do in the face of them. To go against his own laws would tarnish everything he worked for.

"Thank you,"

"But only if he attacks," Aro added, "Otherwise you would be attacking a member of my Guard. And if he does attack, I feel I must warn you that I fear he is not alone, it appears Demetri has left us as well,"

"I understand. Thank you for your help," they disconnected and Carlisle turned to us all, a slight grin on his face.

"Why can't we just go after him?" Edward growled. The others agreed, but Carlisle and I shook our heads.

"To kill him now would risk the wrath of the Volturi," Carlisle said, "We must wait until he comes to us,"

He was about to continue when Alice squealed in delight and rushed to the door, all of following wondering what had caused this odd behavior. Well, she was always a little odd, but this seemed a bit more odd than normal. Edward was frowning, obviously trying to discern her thoughts.

"Aro was wrong," Alice chirped happily as she let in the visitor, "He didn't go to join Felix, he came to help us,"

Demetri watched us take in his sudden arrival. Rosalie and Jasper looked suspicious, but the others were watching me. I was okay though, Demetri was Heidi's friend if not mine, and he had never harmed me.

Besides, his eyes were gold.

"When did you change?" I asked when silence had settled in for too long.

"After you left," he smiled ruefully, "It's more difficult than I thought it would be," he met the gazes of my family steadily, unashamed of his presence. Alice was beaming at his side, she had obviously foreseen that his appearance wouldn't cause any harm. Edward nodded reluctantly in his direction, his hand grasping mine tightly.

"It was Felix's idea to kill Heidi," he told everyone to be answered by growls ripping from our throats. "She was my friend and I want vengeance for her death," he said it like he was stating the weather. Everyone nodded in approval.

"Could you track him?" Jasper asked.

"There's no need. He's coming here already," I felt my body tense for a moment before relaxing. He couldn't get me anymore. I was safe with my family, and Aro had basically washed his hands of Felix's fate.

"Alice?" Jasper's voice wrenched me from my thoughts of Felix, and I focused on her face. Her eyes were glazed and her mouth slightly open. Edward's hand tightened around mine as his rage filled scream echoed through the house.

* * *

**What did she see?**

**Can you guess?**

**Let me know what you think in a review. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**

* * *

**

BPOV

Edward and Alice had kept the contents of that vision from us, but whatever it was it had galvanized them into taking action. We followed Demetri who was helping us as promised. He said he knew where Felix was, and that his trail was clear. We were taking a risk in trusting him, but his eyes were gold. If they were red I wouldn't go near him. I'm sure there are vampires who have red eyes who aren't all that bad, but I wasn't going to take that risk. Red equals bad. Gold equals good. End of.

Trees sped by as we ran. Edward followed Demetri closely, Carlisle close by. Alice and I ran together next, Jasper and Esme behind us. At the rear were Emmett and Rosalie.

Demetri halted, and us with him, his face upturned to the sky with a glazed look in his eyes.

"He is near," he murmured, "But I cannot find him. Why can I not find him?"

"Where do you think he is?" Carlisle asked.

"Approaching us. If we stay here, then he will come,"

"Alice, will that stop it?" Edward's voice trembled with anxiety.

"Yes…"Alice replied softly, but there was a thread of uncertainty weaving through her words.

"What is it Edward?" I asked not for the first time.

"It's just a future I don't want to happen," was his reply. A reply I had heard numerous times.

"What kind of future?" a booming voice called to us. I knew that voice, and everyone else did too. The owner stalked from the trees, dragging something with him. Next to him glided Victoria, her cat-like grace making him seem inelegant in comparison.

"Would it be a future without Bella?" Felix continued mockingly, "Or is it the one where Bronagh dies?" he threw something towards us, so it was in the middle of the distance between us, but objects don't gasp in pain when they hit the ground.

Bronagh lifted herself up a little to look at us, but her arms collapsed underneath her weight. They were criss-crossed with cuts, much like the ones on my own arms. Growls erupted around me, but I ignored them and hurried towards the human girl.

"Hey Bronagh," I said softly, causing her to look up at me.

"Vampires?" she croaked, "Couldn't you just do drugs like normal people?"

"I'm sorry," I whispered, stroking the hair out of her eyes. Purple bruises decorated her cheeks and neck, her arms a mass of yellow and greenish splotches.

"You could save her you know," Felix told me, "All you have to do is trade places,"

Feral snarls greeted his statement, but I looked up at him with cool eyes and my face carefully blank.

"You'll leave her alone?" I clarified.

"Of course," Victoria replied for him. I took a steadying breath and closed my eyes. Someone had died for my freedom once, and I didn't want it to happen again. I felt Victoria come closer, then staying still when the Cullens hissed at her from behind me. I was still stroking Bronagh's hair, and her breathing was in time to my movements. I opened my eyes to meet hers, and made my choice.

I held out my arm for Victoria, and she pulled me roughly off the ground. Bronagh clasped my ankle tightly and I looked down at her. She was young, human and full of life. I wouldn't be the reason it was taken away from her. In that moment I had an understanding of what Edward went through. He wouldn't change me, because he didn't want to condemn me to a life unchanged by time. I shook my ankle gently and she let go, but Victoria reached down and threw her back into Felix's waiting arms.

A triumphant smile crossed his lips as he bit down and Bronagh cried out in pain.

"Only I said that I would leave her alone," Victoria sneered viscously as black rage embraced me. It crashed over me like the weight of the sea, rolling me in a screaming tempest of anger. It sang along the threads of my shield like lightening on a copper rod. They thrummed with it and they burst like fireworks, the force of it colliding with Felix and Victoria. She crashed into a tree, snapping it in half like a twig, whilst he was wrenched from Bronagh, leaving her gasping on the ground with her blood dripping from the tear in her neck.

I was aware of only Felix, my fury focusing on my target, plunging the rest into darkness. I flexed my shield around him, separating it until it circled his limbs. With a high pitched keening noise they snapped in unnatural places, and Felix screamed in anguish. The sound did not move me, and with each shriek another piece was ripped away. My face was impassive and my eyes cold. I felt nothing for this man. Nothing but unadulterated hatred and a need for vengeance.

"Bella!" Edward's voice pulled me away from the cold place created by my anger, "It's okay! You've done enough, you don't need to tear him apart anymore," his voice was my anchor in the tumult. It calmed me, cleared my sight until I could take what I had done. Edward stood in front of me, his beauty in the forefront of my vision; I had to take a step back to survey the scene around me. If I had not known what he had once been, I would have said that the ground was covered in white stone, not the body parts of a sentient being. I had torn him to shreds beyond any recognition, and I felt nothing.

"Do you have matches?" I asked in an empty voice. He nodded, and I felt a pang of shame that he had to see me like this. I closed the distance between us and buried my face against the crook of his neck, breathing in his unbelievable scent, grounding myself further.

"Sorry," I mumbled against his skin. His arms folded around me, giving me strength.

"If you hadn't done it then I would," he told me quietly. I pulled back and searched his eyes, but they showed nothing but sincerity.

A scream pierced the air and I turned in time to see Emmett and Jasper tossing bits of Victoria onto a pyre. I glanced at the ground around me, but it was clear of body parts, and I realized they must have already burnt. Bronagh writhed on the forest floor, cries and whimpers ripping from her throat. Demetri picked her up tenderly in his arms, his eyes never once leaving her face. It was like a blind man seeing color for the first time, even if that color was in the shades of pain.

We ran from the place of killing, Bronagh screams echoing through the trees.

* * *

**Originally Bronagh was just going to disappear and not be mentioned. She gives Bella the letter and never appears again. Then I decided to kill her, but she's too stubborn to die so she ends up like this. **

**Hmmm…I struggled to write the last few chapters, and yet I can write about people being ripped to shreds with ease…I should really stop reading horror books. But I don't want to. Ho hum.**

**By the way I made a mistake in a previous chapter. Bella was with the Volturi for five years. Not one. Silly me. Sorry about that.**

**One last thing, promise, is that this is the penultimate chapter! Sooooooooooooooooooooooo if you haven't already go vote on my poll for what you want to read next because it will be closed when I post the last chapter.**

**Please? With sugar and cherries and icing and cake?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

**This is the last Chapter! Which means the poll is closed and the results are at the end.**

**It also means...this story is over and thats super depressing because I've enjoyed writing this soooooo much and reading all your reviews made me giggle and wriggle with glee (okay I don't own Blood Brothers either)**

**So thank you guys so much because you've been so supportive. **

**BPOV**

The screams stopped on the third day at the same time her heart did. As its strained beat ceased we gathered around her bed, holding our collective breaths.

Her eyes flickered open and a groan escaped her lips. Demetri leaned forward almost involuntarily. He had stayed by her side all the way through her change, whispering reassurance and stroking her hair. Carlisle helped her sit on the edge of the bed so she was facing us.

"Bronagh? Do you know what happened?" Carlisle asked slowly.

"Vampire bit me. Then Bella ripped said vampire into vampire cornflakes." She turned her newborn red eyes to me, "Thanks for that by the way,"

I smiled tightly in response, "It was my pleasure," I wasn't entirely comfortable with that fact, but she nodded before turning back to Carlisle and thrusting her hand out.

"Hi, I'm Bronagh,"

A smile crossed his lips before he took her hand firmly.

"Nice to meet you, Bronagh, I'm Carlisle. And this is my family, my wife Esme, Rosalie and Emmett, Alice and Jasper, Demetri, then Edward and Bella," he introduced us all, pointing us out individually. We all smiled in greeting with the exception of Demetri who was looking startled at Carlisle. "Well, you aren't going back to Italy are you?" Demetri shook his head with a small smile.

"Do you feel thirsty?" Jasper asked carefully.

"Yeah…" she replied slowly, "It's kinda annoying," Edward bit back a startled laugh.

"Are you in shock?" Rosalie said bluntly.

"No…should I be?"

"We've never seen a newborn calmly accepting what they are," Edward explained.

"Would freaking out help?"

"No," Esme answered.

"Then it would be a waste of energy," her eyes widened slightly as another thought occurred to her.

"No. Only animals," Edward told her quickly, making Bronagh's eyes narrow.

"You read minds?" she asked in a tone that said she wasn't surprised.

"Yes, with the exception of Bella. Jasper can control emotion, Alice can see the future, Bella has the ability to shield and Demetri can find anyone anywhere,"

"With the exception of Bella," Demetri added. Carlisle nodded as if that made sense. It was news to me though. Bronagh nodded again, but there was tightness about her eyes. She was holding herself in check very well.

"Let's go, okay?" Demetri said, drawing her to her feet as if she was made of the finest porcelain. They disappeared from the room and we drifted downstairs. I knew she'd be fine with Demetri to look after her, but a worm of worry burrowed its way through my stomach.

"She'll be fine," Edward assured her. "Demetri will keep her safe,"

"I see a wedding in the future!" Alice sang from Jasper's lap. By this time we had settled in the living room. Alice and Jasper were in one chair, whilst Rosalie and Emmett occupied the couch. Edward and I were curled into the love seat and Carlisle and Esme had gone to the kitchen.

"What?!" Emmett yelled, "No! Demetri will get to spend loads of time with Bronagh and then how am I going to play pranks on her?"

The phone interrupted his tirade, but didn't stop him, he merely lowered his voice. Carlisle entered the room to answer it.

"My friend!" was Aro's jovial greeting. "I'm calling about Felix's fate," I gestured to Carlisle to give me the phone and he handed it over.

"I had matches this time," I told him, before giving the phone back to Carlisle.

"He is dead then?" Aro clarified sadly.

"By the time he attacked us he had abducted and tortured a human girl, who he bit before trying for Bella. We were justified in defending ourselves,"

"I apologize for his actions." Aro replied swiftly, "And what of Demetri?"

"Demetri has become a part of my family, along with the human girl,"

"Then I wish you all happiness," Aro disconnected before Carlisle could answer.

There was nothing he could do to us. Marcus and Caius didn't care what games he played as long as they kept in the Law. We were as safe from them as we could be.

_2 months later_

The Volturi hadn't extracted some terrible vengeance on us all, and we were still living on the outskirts of Quebec. Alice, Rosalie, Bronagh and I went shopping in the city regularly. Thankfully Bronagh wasn't another fashion Nazi. She was a music one instead, so whilst we argued the various merits of different songs, Rosalie and Alice played dress up. Edward says that her thoughts are a constant mess of lyrics, and is unable to read her thoughts. Emmett thinks its brilliant, so he and Jasper have a running bet for who would win in a fight. The odds are in Bronagh's favor.

Carlisle found a small hospital to work in, and Esme is restoring a rundown town house in the city. We all help out at weekends. Demetri enrolled in a local college, and is majoring in communications. He and Bronagh became a couple quickly, but it wasn't their wedding Alice saw. Apparently Garrett asked Kate. We got the invite last week. Bronagh goes to the same school as us, and she discovered her power. Emmett laid a trap for her so she had ended up suspended by her ankle. She had bent over backwards to untie it. Apparently she's super flexible. Emmett hasn't run out of crude jokes yet, but Bronagh gives as good as she gets.

On one of the shopping trips she disappeared into an internet café. I found her looking up information on her disappearance and who was looking after her family. She has several brothers and she wanted to check up on them. She hid the pain of leaving them well, so I said we'd ask Carlisle if she could run down and see them. She also confided in me about what Felix had said and done to her. I listened to her and gave her the same advice Rosalie gave me. She's still working up the courage though. But Bronagh is strong, and I know she'll pull through.

Tonight Edward has decided to take me somewhere. I have no idea where though. Typical him. He knows I hate surprises, but he gets away with it. And he'll probably continue to because I'm ready to be with him. My scars may not have disappeared yet, but I know I have forever to let them heal.

**T H E E N D**

* * *

**Thats it!**

**Did you like the ending?**

**Okay so Poll results!**

**1st Place: Finding a Home**

**2nd Place: My Magician**

**3rd Place: Number 46 Beach Lane**

**However because I'm weird I will be writing Finding a Home and Be Mine because I have plots for them.**

**Add me to author alerts to let you know when I post the first chapters...I look forward to going through those stories with you all as well**

**BYE!**

**Much hugs**

**Lizzie Hopscotch**

* * *


End file.
